The Truh
by TheNothing2008
Summary: SSA Samantha Summers has a secret, a hidden past that none of her coworkers are aware of. This story starts in season 6 and 7. So it's 2010. Cooper and Elijah are just turning 4 years old when Sam joins the team. Sam is 18/19 Jack is 5. Henry is 2. This story WILL be triggering. Just putting that out there. Also. Only Hotch knows about Cooper and Eli.
1. Intro and description.

Intro and description. I have this story on Wattpad as well.

SSA Samantha Summers has a secret, a hidden past that none of her coworkers are aware of. In fact they know nothing about her. Not really. But it's time for The Truth to come out.

This story starts in season 6 and 7. So it's 2010.

Sam is 18

Cooper and Elijah are just turning 4 years old when Sam joins the team. They are NOT twins. But are bothers. 3days apart.

Jack is 5.

Henry is 2.

Prentiss and Blake (for now) aren't in it. (Yet) Prentiss is still not back yet.

Haley is still dead.

This story WILL be triggering. Just putting that out there.

Also. Only Hotch knows about Cooper and Eli.


	2. The past comes back

June 14, 2007 Pittsburgh Pennsylvania

Joy's POV:

Today's the day everything changes. Today I'm 15. Today we leave. We're taking the littles and running away. "Joy" I heard Haley call. I looked down at my family. My siblings. The littles. "It's time guys." This is it. Time to go.

I looked around one more time before climbing down from the attic clutching a backpack and walking up to Haley and the rest of the group. "The littles?" I mumbled.

Haley nods. "Joy, are you sure you're okay to take Micky? I can take him." She said

I shook my head and walked over to the crib where all of the littles are. "Hey littles." I whispered to them. What I got in return was seven big smiles from seven babies. "You'll all be safe now." I whispered again before reaching into the crib and picking up Sean. "Hey baby." I whispered to him while holding him close. "Come here Micky." I said reaching out my arm.

Holding Sean in one arm and Mickey in the other I walked toward the living room. I placed the boys down on the old bench and started putting on their shoes.

Everyone else came into the room and did the same. I once again looked at my family. Times up. We all got up and walked to the door.

As we stood outside the house that started everything. The house that changed everything. The house that made us who we are. And who we're going to become. 11 years in this house. It took 11 years for us to finically get out. 8 births. 7 deaths. 1 missing. Endless rape and abuse. We've been in this hell for 11 years. We're done. We've all saved up enough money to run.

Today we chance ourselves. And our sons. We're splitting up. Changing our names. And our lives.

"You ready?" Haley asked placing her hand on my bruised shoulder. You see, Haley is the oldest of the girls. And I'm the youngest. The boys are a different story. But I guess that's why we're leaving now rather than later. We'll do anything to keep the littles safe.

We all put the littles in strollers before giving hugs and saying goodbyes. "4 years. Once the littles are 5. Lex will be 11 you'll all be 19. We'll meet back in 4. Every 4 years. At this time. The track. I love you all. Keep the peace."

And that was the last thing Haley said before we all went our separate ways.

I turned around and watched as my family walked away. "4 years" I mumbled as I walked to the bus station.

June 12, 2011. Quantico Virginia

Sam's POV:

"Boys! Let's go" I shouted up the stairs.

"Comin mommy." Said Cooper.

"Otay momma" That was Eli.

I heard four little feet stomp down the stairs and two two sets of blue eyes appeared. "We ready?" I asked. Both boys just nodded and grabbed their bags. "Let's go." I said again. We got out to the truck and before I even got the boys in their car seats my phone rang. My work phone.

I closed my eyes and mentally face palmed. Why would I bring it? I asked myself. I ask myself this question almost daily.

"Summers." I answered.

"I am so sorry." My boss replied.

"Are you serious Hotch?" I asked. It wasn't as much a question as a statement. I know he's serious. He wouldn't have called if it wasn't.

I heard him sigh before replying again. "It's a bad one Sam."

I signed and shook my head looking at the boys. "Okay. I'm on my way. I just need to find a last minute sitter for the boys." I said shaking my head again.

"No need. Drop them at my place. Jessica has Jack. I've already spoken to her. She's willing to take them." He said.

Wow. This must be really bad. "Okay. I'm coming. Boys. In the truck. " I said. They climbed in and I started strapping them into their car seats.

"Thank you. Again I'm sorry. Meet us at the airstrip. I'll breef you on the jet. Again. I'm sorry." He said before hanging up.

I got in the truck and started to drive off to Hotch' s apartment. "You gotta go ta work don't ya?" Cam the small voice of Eli from the back seat.

I sighed and nodded. "Yeah little bear. I do."

"For how wong mommy?" Asked Cooper.

I shook my head. "I'm not sure yet monkey." Was my only reply.

The rest of the 5 minute car ride to the Hotchner residence was quiet. When we pulled up Jessica and Jack we're outside playing soccer.

I got the boys out of the truck and gave them the bags before walking them over to Jessica and Jack. I knelt down and hugged my boys. "I love you my littles." I whispered to them. "I'll call when I can. I promise."

"Love ya too mommy."

"Lobe you momma"

I bid my goodbyes and started toward the airstrip. 10 minutes later I arrived and boarded the jet.

I looked around JJ's sitting at the back of the jet across from Reid. So I went and sat next to Morgan and across from Hotch and Rossi. "Hey. What have we got?" I asked.

Hotch handed me a file "the bodies of six unidentified children found outside of an old racetrack near East Allegheny High School in Allegheny County Pennsylvania." Hotch said as the jet took off.

At that moment I could literally feel my heart stop. "Hey JJ, isn't that your hometown?" Morgan asked from my right.

"Yeah. My high school too" She replied.

What? JJ from Allegheny? How? How did I not know that? How did I miss this? Wait. The file. Open it. Look at the file. Come on. Just do it.

With shaking hands I slowly opened the file. Oh my god. No. "My littles." I mumbled to myself.


	3. The past comes back (03-10 15:00:09)

June 14, 2007 Pittsburgh Pennsylvania

Joy's POV:

Today's the day everything changes. Today I'm 15. Today we leave. We're taking the littles and running away. "Joy" I heard Haley call. I looked down at my family. My siblings. The littles. "It's time guys." This is it. Time to go.

I looked around one more time before climbing down from the attic clutching a backpack and walking up to Haley and the rest of the group. "The littles?" I mumbled.

Haley nods. "Joy, are you sure you're okay to take Micky? I can take him." She said

I shook my head and walked over to the crib where all of the littles are. "Hey littles." I whispered to them. What I got in return was seven big smiles from seven babies. "You'll all be safe now." I whispered again before reaching into the crib and picking up Sean. "Hey baby." I whispered to him while holding him close. "Come here Micky." I said reaching out my arm.

Holding Sean in one arm and Mickey in the other I walked toward the living room. I placed the boys down on the old bench and started putting on their shoes.

Everyone else came into the room and did the same. I once again looked at my family. Times up. We all got up and walked to the door.

As we stood outside the house that started everything. The house that changed everything. The house that made us who we are. And who we're going to become. 11 years in this house. It took 11 years for us to finically get out. 8 births. 7 deaths. 1 missing. Endless rape and abuse. We've been in this hell for 11 years. We're done. We've all saved up enough money to run.

Today we chance ourselves. And our sons. We're splitting up. Changing our names. And our lives.

"You ready?" Haley asked placing her hand on my bruised shoulder. You see, Haley is the oldest of the girls. And I'm the youngest. The boys are a different story. But I guess that's why we're leaving now rather than later. We'll do anything to keep the littles safe.

We all put the littles in strollers before giving hugs and saying goodbyes. "4 years. Once the littles are 5. Lex will be 11 you'll all be 19. We'll meet back in 4. Every 4 years. At this time. The track. I love you all. Keep the peace."

And that was the last thing Haley said before we all went our separate ways.

I turned around and watched as my family walked away. "4 years" I mumbled as I walked to the bus station.

June 12, 2011. Quantico Virginia

Sam's POV:

"Boys! Let's go" I shouted up the stairs.

"Comin mommy." Said Cooper.

"Otay momma" That was Eli.

I heard four little feet stomp down the stairs and two two sets of blue eyes appeared. "We ready?" I asked. Both boys just nodded and grabbed their bags. "Let's go." I said again. We got out to the truck and before I even got the boys in their car seats my phone rang. My work phone.

I closed my eyes and mentally face palmed. Why would I bring it? I asked myself. I ask myself this question almost daily.

"Summers." I answered.

"I am so sorry." My boss replied.

"Are you serious Hotch?" I asked. It wasn't as much a question as a statement. I know he's serious. He wouldn't have called if it wasn't.

I heard him sigh before replying again. "It's a bad one Sam."

I signed and shook my head looking at the boys. "Okay. I'm on my way. I just need to find a last minute sitter for the boys." I said shaking my head again.

"No need. Drop them at my place. Jessica has Jack. I've already spoken to her. She's willing to take them." He said.

Wow. This must be really bad. "Okay. I'm coming. Boys. In the truck. " I said. They climbed in and I started strapping them into their car seats.

"Thank you. Again I'm sorry. Meet us at the airstrip. I'll breef you on the jet. Again. I'm sorry." He said before hanging up.

I got in the truck and started to drive off to Hotch' s apartment. "You gotta go ta work don't ya?" Cam the small voice of Eli from the back seat.

I sighed and nodded. "Yeah little bear. I do."

"For how wong mommy?" Asked Cooper.

I shook my head. "I'm not sure yet monkey." Was my only reply.

The rest of the 5 minute car ride to the Hotchner residence was quiet. When we pulled up Jessica and Jack we're outside playing soccer.

I got the boys out of the truck and gave them the bags before walking them over to Jessica and Jack. I knelt down and hugged my boys. "I love you my littles." I whispered to them. "I'll call when I can. I promise."

"Love ya too mommy."

"Lobe you momma"

I bid my goodbyes and started toward the airstrip. 10 minutes later I arrived and boarded the jet.

I looked around JJ's sitting at the back of the jet across from Reid. So I went and sat next to Morgan and across from Hotch and Rossi. "Hey. What have we got?" I asked.

Hotch handed me a file "the bodies of six unidentified children found outside of an old racetrack near East Allegheny High School in Allegheny County Pennsylvania." Hotch said as the jet took off.

At that moment I could literally feel my heart stop. "Hey JJ, isn't that your hometown?" Morgan asked from my right.

"Yeah. My high school too" She replied.

What? JJ from Allegheny? How? How did I not know that? How did I miss this? Wait. The file. Open it. Look at the file. Come on. Just do it.

With shaking hands I slowly opened the file. Oh my god. No. "My littles." I mumbled to myself.


	4. My littles and my bigs

On the jet

Sam's POV:

With shaking hands I slowly opened the file. Oh my god. No. "My littles." I mumbled to myself.

"What was that Sam?" I heard Morgan say. But I couldn't respond. Hell I couldn't even breathe. I just stare at the file. The pictures of these six boys. "Sam. What's up?" I heard Morgan again.

"Sam. What is it kiddo?" I heard again. This time it was Rossi.

I shook my head and looked down. He got them. He found the littles. This is my fault. Looking around at 5 worried faces I kept my head low. "Sam are you alright?" Morgan asks.

"COD?" I quietly asked.

"We haven't heard back yet." Reid answered.

"Hotch can I go to he morgue?" I asked.

"Sam are you sure. You don't look great. Maybe you should just go to the hotel for the night." Hotch said. I shook my head and looked at him with pleading eyes. He nodded. "Okay. Fine. Summers and Morgan go to the ME. Rossi and Reid the dump sight. JJ and I'll go to the high school." He said and everyone nodded.

I ended up zoning out after that. The hour long flight felt like an eternity. The car ride with Morgan to the ME"s office was quiet. As Morgan drove I watched my old town fly by. Old memories flew around in my head.

As we pulled up I subconsciously grabbed onto the pendant around my neck. Next thing I know we're standing in a room with six covered bodies.

"I'm SSA Morgan. This is SSA Summers. We're with the FBI. What can you tell us?" Morgan asked

"Well the victims weren't injured. COD was a drug overdose. Oxy. Now what I have come up with is that they are all indeed related brothers. All six of em. I don't know if this is a signature or whatever but they all had the same necklace on." She finally said. "For some reason I kept them on. The only difference is an letter on the back of each."

I took a deep breath and walked over to one of the bodies. Slowly I pulled the sheet down. Once I saw the blonde hair I froze. "Blue eyes?" I asked quietly.

"Yep. Every one of them." He said.

I nodded and reached down to the necklace. Which was the same as mine. I turned it over. D. This is Damon. I moved to the next boy. He was older. So I already knew. But I looked anyway. X. This is Lex. The next was A. Andy. Then came P. Preston. And then an L. Liam. And finally a C. Cole.

I took a step back and grabbed onto my own pendant. Mine has a J.

"I wonder what the letters are? Maybe the first letter of their name. And what's the necklace? What do you think Sam?" Morgan asked me.

I nodded "it's a St. Jude pendant saint of lost causes." I said and started pointing . "Cole. Liam. Pres. Preston. Andy. Lex. An. And. Damon." I whispered.

Morgan looked at me with a confused look on his face until he saw my hand. And what I was holding. He slowly walked over to me placing his hand on mine. "Sam. Let me see." He said. I moved my hand and he flipped the pendant over. Everything started to get blurry. And sounds were muffled. "Sam. What does J mean?" He whispered.

"J. Joy" I whispered back before I felt my legs give out and my vision got spotty.

I get Morgan grab me. "Whoa. Okay. I got you. Sam talk to me. Sam."

I clenched my eyes shut and held onto Morgan. "I'm okay." I whispered. "Sorry."

"Okay. Let's sit ya down. Okay." He said leading me to a stool.

"Morgan. I'm fine. Let's just go to the station. Meet with Hotch. Okay?" I said shaking my head.

He did argue. We just walked to the car. We drove in silence again. I stared out the window watching. Remembering. Regretting.

"What are the littles?" Morgan asked breaking the silence.

"The eight babies that lived in the house. And before you ask. No. The other two aren't dead. They're safe. I'll explain more when we see the team." I mumbled.

We got to the station and met with the rest of the team. "Guys. We need to talk." I said. Everyone nodded and went into a conference room. I took a deep breath and looked at my team. "The six victims are six of the eight littles. That's not a last name. It's just something we called them. The oldest is Lex. He was born in 2000. Then we have the 5 year olds. Cole, Liam, Andy, Damon, Preston, Mickey and Sean. Mickey and Sean are safe where they are for now." I said and closed my eyes for what I'm about to say next. "Their should be either seven or eight bodies. We know for a fact that seven have died. Johnny was the first. He killed himself when he was 12. Then was my brother Klous. He was 8 when he was shot. D.J and Jessie were next. They had their heads bashed in. They were 14. James was 17. One of oldest. He was stabbed. Hunt. Hunter was 15. He couldn't deal with it anymore. He killed himself. Matty. Poor innocent Matty. He was 12. But had the mentality of a toddler. He beat him to death. For no reason. Jack was the turning point. A week before we left. Jackson was gone. He's the only one who we never saw die. We never saw him again. He was almost 18." I stopped for a second. "That day we learned that if we didn't get out soon. We never would. We were all 15. Except for Haley and the littles. We were okay with waiting until we aged out of the system. But as it turns out you never age out of that house. You never make it to 18. But here's the problem. We found the littles. Where are the bigs?" I asked.

Hotch looked at me with a confused expression. "Who?"

"The rest of us. The nine who did get out in 2007. Ten bigs and eight littles walked out of that house on June 14th, 2007. Boarded busses, trains, cabs." I stopped to look at Hotch. "You're talking to one of them. Where are the other nine?" I asked.

As soon as I was finished the detective walked in. "We have another dumping out by the train station." He said.

I closed my eyes. "How many?" I asked.

"nine. They were all tortured before being shot execution style."

All eyes were on me. "Let's go." I mumbled with my head down. This is my fault. My family is dead. Coming back here was my plan. What have I done? I got up walked past everyone. Despite my name being called I kept walking. I walked up to one of the SUVs and got in.

Hotch and JJ got after me. I just looked at my hands as we drove. This is my fault.

When we pulled up I looked around. This was the station that we left out of. This is my fault.

We walked up to the scene and I instantly wanted to throw up. My family. Beaten. Broken. Killed. This is my fault.

They were lined up shoulder to shoulder on their backs.

I looked around and stood next to the bodies before walking back to the car and grabbing paper and a pen.

In order from left to right I wrote out their names and ages

"Emily-19"

"Nick-19"

"Ellie-19"

"Louis-19"

"Kayla-19"

"Alli-19"

"Haley-21"

"Lucas-19"

"Janie-19"

I finished writing and tore each name from the pad before placing it in my friends chests before walking over to the other side of the road. This is my fault.

"You okay?" I hear Morgan ask. But I don't respond. "Sam?" He asks again. I look at him and let a single tear slip from my eye before walking back to the scene and looking at my friends again. This is my fault.

I sat down in the road just inches from Janie. I looked at each of them before raising my hands to sign. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry. I love you all." I singed and clutched onto my pendant letting out a quiet sob. This is my fault.


	5. Saving the kids

Sam's POV

I sat in the road for hours. I watched as they took my family. Yet I continued to sit. I can't seem to move. Or speak. This is my fault. It started to get chilly a few hours ago. And now it's raining. But I can't leave. "Sam. C'mon. You're gonna get sick out here." Someone said. I don't know who. "Sam please. It's 3am. You haven't eaten. You haven't slept. Please kid." Now I know who's talking. It's Morgan. Everyone has a different way of talking. And the word 'kid' practically screams 'Derek Morgan.'

I stand up and of course I'm dizzy. Why wouldn't I be? Great. I cleaned my eyes shut and stumble forward. "Wow. Hey. You okay" I hear Morgan as as he catches me. "Sam. Answer me. Can you hear me?" He asks again. I just nod. I'm fine. I'm fine. "Let's get you to the hotel." He said. We started walking to the car and as soon as I sat down I started to fall asleep.

Morgan's POV:

As soon as we got into the car Sam was out. I reached over and grabbed a blanket from under the seat before placing it over her. I drove the 15 minutes to the hotel in complete silence. After arriving I made the decision not to wake Sam and to just carry her in. Hotch arranged for JJ to share with Sam so she can keep an eye on her. If I'm being honest. I'm worried about her. I'm afraid she might try and hurt herself. The last thing any of us wants is to find her dead or dying as a result of her own actions. Or anyone else's actions for that matter.

Pushing that thought from my mind I lightly knocked on the door with my foot. JJ answers with sleep evident in her eyes. Her eyes widen when she sees Sam. "Oh my god. Is she okay?" She asked frantically before opening the door and stepping out of the way.

I nodded. "She will be." I whispered as I walked into the room. Walking over to Sam's bed I placed her down and gently took her gun from her hip. "JJ" I whispered handing her the gun. She gave me a knowing look and nodded.

"I'll take care of her." She said.

I nodded. "I'm next door if you need anything." I said. She nodded and I walked out.

I turned to the left and was about to walk into my room when Hotch stopped me. "Morgan? How is she?" He asked. Hotch is pretty close to Sam. He treats her like she's his kid. It's funny because he basically hated her when she joined the team. But then one day they were like best friends and no one knows why.

"She's asleep. I had JJ take her gun." I said.

He gave me a look. A look that I really never see from Hotch. A look that he usually only gives when it involved Jack.

Hotch nodded and turned toward his own room across from mine. It's gonna be a long case.

Sam's POV

I woke up and looked around. Okay. Hotel room. Dry clothes. Wait. Where the hell is my gun? Damnit Morgan.

I looked over at the clock. It read "4:48am" I sighed and sat up looking around again. Oh. JJ's in here. I wonder if she's gonna go see her mother?

I stood up and headed toward the bathroom to take a shower. Today's gonna be a busy day. Today I'm going to find my brother's body.

By the time I get out of the shower it's 5:15. I dry off and get dressed before walking out to grab my phone to call the boys. I sat on the edge of my bed until 5:30 then I got up and went into the hall.

The boys wake up at 5am every morning. They always have. When I'm on a case 5:30 is our call time. They have an old cell phone so that I can call them without bothering whom ever is babysitting at the time.

"Momma! Mommy!" Two little voices squeaked into the phone.

I smiled and took a deep breath. "Hey My littles."

I spent the next half an hour or so on the phone. Talking to my littles. Listening to them complain about how I never called last night. Hearing them ramble on about playing soccer with Jack. Half an hour of happy voices. Voices that have no idea of what's happened. Voices of children who don't know that they just lost their brothers and aunts and uncles.

Yes the boys know about everything. They know that their names aren't really Eli and Coop. They know that their father is a bad man. Cooper knows that his momma died right after he was born. That's why he calls me mommy and not momma.

I know I need to tell them. But that's not a phone conversation.

I sat outside the room thinking for god know how long. The only thing that knocked me from my thoughts was Hotch sitting next to me. "Hey." He said.

"Hey back." I mumbled. I looked at him for a second. "Jared Simmons. 17 park avenue West 14th street. It's an old farm house with a barn." I mumbled.

Over the next few hours I had my gun back and we had a warrant for Jared's home and work.

An hour later we stood outside the house. It was agreed that the BAU team would lead.

"Reid, JJ take upstairs. Rossi and Morgan downstairs. Sam we'll take the basement." Hotch said and everyone nodded before walking in and going to our position.

"Who. You?" I head a little voice call from the corner of the room. I turned around and saw a little boy no more than 2 years old huddled in the corner.

I turned around and Hotch gave me a nod before walking off.

I knelt down in front of the little boy. "Hey buddy. It's okay. I'm one of the good guys. I'm hear to get you outta here. What's your name?" I asked him quietly.

He grabbed onto a little pendant around his neck. I took that as my que to pull my own pendant out from under my vest. He looked at it for a second before speaking. "Kyle"

I smiled a bit. "Hey Kyle. I'm Joy." I said. He looked at me with big eyes before reaching his arms up. I reached forward picking him up. "Where are the others? Are the big kids in the box Kyle?" I asked. The box is a big hole in the floor under a hatch. He nodded. "Okay. I'm gonna get them." Then I spotted JJ. "Can you go with my friend JJ so I can get the big kids." I asked and he nodded reaching out to JJ.

"Joy." He said and I looked up. "Ank you." He said holding up his pendant before JJ walked off.

I walked over to the main room and moved the rug. Looking up I noticed Hotch standing next to me. I pulled the latch and opened the old wooden trap door. Looking down to see easily 15 kids sitting in the Box.

"Oh god." Hotch whispered.

"Hey guys. It's okay. We're with the FBI. You're safe." I said.

An older boy. Maybe 14 stepped forward pushing the younger kids back. "Prove it. Show me you badge." He said.

I looked at them for a seconds. Noticing he small pendant they all had. "I can do you one better." I said reaching for my chain and showing it to him. "I'm Joy." I said.

He looked at me with wide eyes before moving closer. "You're an original." He said and I nodded. "You actually came back." He said and I nodded again.

As we helped the kids out of the box one little girl came to me. "Miles. He's 8. He hides. He's somewhere in the walls." She said. And I nodded.

I looked in all of the walls and still couldn't find him. Then it clicked. My spot. I walked to the back of the house and stopped. I looked around for a second mainly out of habit. I know the team is standing behind me watching. But it doesn't matter.

It's been four years. Let's see if I can still get up here. I reached out and grabbed onto the rod sticking out of the wall pulling myself up before kicking off the wall and grabbing the light fixture and grabbing the hatch and pulling it down and climbing into the ceiling. I took my flashlight and shined it around until the light landed on a little boy. "Miles?" I asked. He nodded. "Can I come sit with you?" I asked.

He nodded and I finished climbing into the ceiling and sat next to him. "How'd you find me? No one ever finds me." He mumbled.

I laughed. "I built this place." I said with a smile. "I would hide out up here. Just like you." I said looking around. All my stuff is still here. My books. My toys. My photos. My life. "Let's get outta here." I said. He nodded and we crawled to the opening. He stopped and looked at me. "I'll go first okay." I said and he nodded. "Guys watch out" I said before jumping down from the spot and turning around. "Come on down Miles." I said. A few seconds later Miles is pulling himself from the ceiling and dropping down landing right on his ass. He shook his head and we both laughed. I helped him up. "I did that till I was like 10." I said with a laugh.

We walked and I gave all the kids my card before they were taken to the station for interviews.

I feel a little bit better knowing that we got them out. And that Jared's in custody.

17 kids were taken from the house. 17 kids are alive. But how many aren't?

"Agent Hotchner! We have a mass grave over here."


End file.
